Introspección
by GuanacoRider
Summary: Habían pasado muchos años, pero aún así esa aventura desafortunada había cambiado algo en él para toda la vida.


Habían pasado muchos años, pero aún así esa aventura desafortunada había cambiado algo en él para toda la vida.

Desde chico había podido ver espíritus. Desde que tenía memoria podía interactuar con esos entes existentes en otra dimensión sensorial ajena a la mayoría de los humanos. Al principio sus padres, su familia, habían tachado esa habilidad como mera proyección de la imaginación; que luego, con el tiempo, pasó a ser un tema preocupante. Preocupante hasta que, cuando él tenía doce años, pasó algo con cierto espíritu- un ser con capacidades más allá de las inocuas que tenían la mayoría- que ayudó a su familia darse cuenta que sí, este chico es especial, y sí, que sea distinto no significaba que fuera algo malo. Porque si no hubiera sido por su intervención, aunque en gran parte también por su gran corazón, el desenlace hubiera sido mucho peor que tan solo un par de personas sospechosamente enfermas en su pueblo- historia que queda para contar en otro momento.

A los doce años Johan Andersen sabía (incluso desde antes) que si bien las condiciones no eran las óptimas, esa había sido la mejor chance de demostrar la verosimilitud de su poder y la personal capacidad de hacer el bien. Y esa sabiduría dió frutos cuando, a través de su accionar y consejo, vidas fueron salvadas, una posible catástrofe evitada, y sus padres lo vieron cómo realmente era. Porque Johan, aún siendo tan solo un niño, era especial- muy especial- además de tener un corazón de león que, ni cuando su familia finalmente lo abrazó con aceptación, orgullo y promesas de amor y entendimiento, calló un rugido de poder y protección.

Porque aún desde chico, Johan sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir, si bien todavía no tenía la más pálida idea de cuál era.

Pero esa trágica- aunque con final feliz- historia de cuando era chico no había sido la "aventura desafortunada que había cambiado algo en él para toda la vida", ni mucho menos. Porque si bien lo que le pasó de chico marcó algo dentro suyo, lo que le pasó varios años después, al ser secuestrado por el espíritu de una carta en una dimensión paralela, fue un antes y un después en su vida.

Fue cuando realmente sintió que había llegado el momento de ser parte de la misión que el universo le había encomendado.

Fue una aventura que, aunque desgraciada y confusa, le dejó uno de sus mejores amigos, prácticamente la única persona que él consideró y considerará como un hermano. Como un hermano de esos que apenas si se tiene noticias, pero que cuando hacen videollamada- cada uno viviendo su propia vida y aventuras a kilómetros de distancia- o finalmente se juntan, ambos sienten que el tiempo nunca pasó y que, aún y a pesar de esa distancia y las diferencias abismales entre uno y el otro, pueden confiar mutua y ciegamente. Y así, efectivamente, era la relación que mantenían Judai y Johan a lo largo de los años. Una relación firme e inquebrantable; una relación que ambos apreciaban más que cualquier cosa; una relación que era de los dos y única y llevaba a delante con tanta facilidad y naturalidad que Johan sabía que, internamente, causaba una feroz envidia a algunos de los antiguos amigos de Judai.

Después de tantos años- ya habían pasado cinco o seis del incidente en esa otra dimensión- y a esa altura de la vida, a Johan no podía importarle menos la opinión ajena, así como también sabía lo prácticamente cero que todo ese puterio significaba para Judai. Porque, si bien no era siempre visible, ambos estaban más allá, mucho más allá, de todo eso.

Fue además una aventura que le ayudó a verse a sí mismo como realmente era, y a aceptar que junto con las virtudes vienen los defectos, que aunque no viene al caso mencionarlos, existen. Pudo verlos, enfrentarlos y trabajar para mejor.

Porque Johan, finalmente, pudo aceptar que no era ni perfecto ni mucho menos, y que eso era parte de una naturaleza humana que, ni aún teniendo el don de ver y ayudar espíritus y un corazón de oro, podía escapar.

.

.

 _Es corto y el final está un poco forzado, pero tengo esto dando vueltas en mi celular desde que terminé de ver Yugioh GX hace como un mes y quería subirlo para aportar al silencioso mundo de fanfiction de este anime... no hay casi historias decentes, ¿alguien tiene alguna para recomendar que no sea romántica?_

 _Eventualmente voy a subir algo más con Johan y Judai porque me encantan._

 _Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos :)_


End file.
